This invention relates to a laminar air flow cabinet comprising an associated cleaning mechanism. In particular this invention relates to a laminar air flow cabinet and a cleaning mechanism through pushing off for removing chemical residues which may be located within the cabinet, for example after the preparation of medications.
There are various mechanisms for cleaning laminar flow cabinets such as ultraviolet cleaning mechanisms which remove bacteria through the use of UV rays, but these cleaning mechanisms function as antibacterial agents and are inefficient for the chemical and/or microbiological cleaning of laminar flow cabinets.
There are also physical cleaning systems that are added to cabinets in the pharmaceutical industry. These cabinets are common systems which can be fitted to the cabinets and add openings for the expulsion of pressurised fluid and drains. In these systems a cleaning cycle is performed in which pressurised water is expelled through the openings, the pH of the water leaving through the drains is measured, and once the measured pH is neutral the cleaning process is stopped. These cleaning mechanisms can have an adverse effect on parts of the cabinets because they do not take the layout of delicate components into account.
For example laminar flow cabinets in pharmaceutical applications include HEPA (from the English expression “High Efficiency Particulate Air”), ULPA (from the English expression “Ultra-Low Penetration Air”) or activated carbon filters. These filters have the common feature that they are very delicate and deteriorate appreciably when in contact with liquids.
As indicated previously, the physical cleaning systems in the prior art involve large quantities of water at high pressures which in the case of pharmaceutical applications are not very convenient because they can wet the air filters because of splashing and/or inadequate drainage systems.
In order to overcome the abovementioned problems this invention provides for a laminar air flow cabinet having an associated cleaning system which ensures that the filters remain intact and brings about suitable physical cleaning of each of the components in the system.